Queseando
by SweetInsanity1039
Summary: El rubio de la parka anaranjada se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama mirando al piso. Sentía que ya no había nada para él y solo encontró una salida, lo que no imaginaba es que alguien estaría siempre ahí para darle sentido a su vida. Bunny!


**Bueno, este es mi primer fic *O* Decidí hacerlo por una idea que me vino a la cabeza esta mañana, y Kenny es mi personaje favorito, así que espero y lo disfruten...**

**¡KennyxButters! Inspirado en el episodio "Major Boobage", uno de mis favoritos.  
><strong>

**No olviden dejar reviews, son muy importantes para mí :D**

****Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Comedy Central, y de sus creadores, los grandes Matt Stone y Trey Parker.****

* * *

><p><strong>Queseando<strong>

**By SweetInsanity1039  
><strong>

_El joven de la parka anaranjada se encontraba sentado en el borde de su cama mirando al piso. Esta vez no estaba jugando PSP, discutiendo con sus padres u hojeando una revista porno de las muchas de su colección, no. Esta vez estaba simplemente mirando al piso, con una expresión triste en su rostro: lucía bastante pálido, unas visibles ojeras adornaban sus ojos color azul profundo, inundados por cálidas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Cualquiera hubiese dicho que no lucía ni remotamente como Kenneth McCormick, claro que no es como si hubiese alguien allí para verlo de todos modos…_

* * *

><p>Kenny suspiró y se levantó de su cama. A veces no encontraba un motivo de salir de allí más que el de evitar las peleas de sus padres. Su hermano Kevin había huido hace mucho, y Karen ya no necesitaba de él, o al menos eso pensaba, y a penas aparecía como Mysterion de vez en cuando, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. No se molestó en tomar una ducha o comer, simplemente salió de allí para perderse en las heladas calles de South Park sin rumbo alguno.<p>

En todo caso, ¿a dónde iría? A estas alturas, Kenny sentía que ya no tenía a nadie. Claro que seguía juntándose con Stan y Kyle, pero desde que salían juntos nada era igual, ahora no podía acercarse a ellos sin que una atmósfera gay de besos, caricias y melosería lo inundara.

–Uggh- Soltó Kenny.

Tampoco contaba con el culo gordo de Cartman, en realidad, nunca nadie contó con él, y menos desde que empezó a salir con Wendy. Esta vez, Kenny soltó una risa burlona. Cartman, el gordo más hijo de puta de todo South Park esta vez cedía ante los encantos de la única persona más manipuladora que él en todo el pueblo…

O aún, ¿iría a conseguir una chica para tener sexo casual y después quedar solo de nuevo, o a hacer de prostituta de alguien? No, esta vez no. Tenían que reconocer que Kenny llevaba la vida más difícil que cualquiera podría llevar. Para empezar, no puede morir, y lo peor, nadie lo sabe, aún quienes lo han visto _ser decapitado ante sus ojos_ y al otro día, despierta y es como si nada, nadie lo recuerda, y al parecer, a nadie le importa. Tiene la familia más jodidamente pobre y disfuncional que haya, y para terminar, está completamente **solo.**_  
><em>  
>Vio un gato callejero pasar por su lado, y fue en ese momento cuando recordó lo ocurrido hacía ya 7 años, cuando era tan solo un niño…<p>

-**Flashback-**__

_****_- Mm-mi primo en Florida dice que los niños en su escuela agarran nota oliendo orina de gato –dijo inocente Butters

-En realidad no es orina de gato, pero los gatos macho cuando marcan territorio lanzan una orina concentrada para ahuyentar a otros gatos machos, y eso sí da tremenda nota, ¿Mmkay?

**-Fin del flashback-**

Kenny tomó al gato que pasó por su lado

-Un gato macho…

**Kenny POV**

No, no debería hacerlo, hace mucho estoy limpio.

_Es como el alcohol o la marihuana, no hace daño si solo tomas un poco…_

Pero lo que pasó hace 7 años, fue horrible, vergonzoso, ¡aggh!

_¿Fue horrible? Tal vez no recuerde bien, quizá deba volver a intentar…_

¿Y si termino mal, o haciendo algo malo? Esta vez no tengo a nadie para que me saque de acá.

_No tengo a nadie a mi lado, a nadie le importo, ¿así que qué más da, que es lo peor que puede pasarme, morir?_

Pero nada es real, de nada me sirve volver a ese mundo de chicas ardientes, grandes tetas y heavy metal, NADA ES REAL.

_Entonces nada cambiará si lo hago, quizá solo por los viejos tiempos…_

Sí, viejos tiempos…

**Fin Kenny POV**

Buscó una vieja cinta que le había robado al papá de Kyle un día que fue a su casa, mientras el pelirrojo se concentraba en el azabache en su habitación, al igual que el sujeta gatos. Y fue cuestión de sengundos antes que…

_Won't you take a ride, ride, ride  
>On Heavy Metal<br>it's the only way that you can travel  
>Down that road<br>Satisfied, fied, fied  
>On Heavy Metal<br>Baby won't you ride  
>Ride it until it explodes<br>Heavy metal_

-Wooohooo!

Kenny apareció en su viejo Pontiac negro volando a través del espacio con música de Don Felder de fondo. A su lado su chica de grandes pechos, estaba seguro de que esta vez sí lograría quedarse con el premio. Atravesó los mismos fondos psicodélicos, desiertos, hasta la fuente de Varnov, Pezonópolis…  
>Esta vez sí que había agarrado una gran nota.<p>

Pero entonces, despertó. No recordaba nada, así que movió vagamente la cabeza para intentar reconocer el entorno. No estaba en su cama, así que al menos no había muerto, y tampoco estaba en Paso al Infierno, ¿entonces? Esa habitación, se le hacía remotamente familiar, pero aún así no entendía como había ido a parar allí. En ese momento, escucho unos finos pasos detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió y vio un ángel entrar a través de ella.

- ¿Bu-butters? – dijo el rubio mayor, quien no solía ser quien tartamudease así.

-O-oh, h-hola Kenny, veo que ya estás mejor– contestó Butters, con una amplia sonrisa mientras cargaba un plato de comida.

-¿Qué hago… cómo llegué aquí?

La sonrisa de Butters rápidamente se desvaneció, transformándose en una mueca de preocupación combinada con decepción.

-T-te vi tumbado en la calle, parecías pe-erdido y tenías el rostro manchado de algo a-…

-Ooh – Kenny comprendió al tiempo que recordó lo que había hecho.

…_Silencio incómodo… _

-Cr-creí que no lo volverías a hacer, después que, b-bueno, ya sabes, oh hamburguesas…

- Butters, yo… simplemente no tuve opción - Dijo Kenny de forma poco convencedora

. . .

- Te juro que no quise hacerlo, es sólo que… tú no entenderías.

Butters volteó a ver a Kenny, juraría haber visto una lágrima correr por su rostro, y como reflejo, otra corrió por el suyo. Su naturaleza hacía que siempre buscara hacer lo correcto para los demás, era tan inocente, tan puro, tan…

Y cuando menos lo esperaba, se abalanzó sobre Kenny con un reconfortante abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. El de la parka anaranjada no pudo evitar el sonrojo y unos golpes en el pecho.

**Kenny POV**

¡¿Pero qué…? Acaso Butters me está, ¿abrazando? Aunque no sé por qué me sorprende, él siempre ha sido así, como un pequeño y tierno…

Woah, ¿ahora me dio un beso en la mejilla? ¡¿Y qué es esto que siento… sonrojo, palpitaciones, es que acaso soy una niña enamorada? No, no puede ser.

Aunque por otro lado… es muy tierno. Ese cabello rubio, sus brillantes ojos negros, y esos labios, oh esos labios tan delicados, como quisiera…

Tal vez no deba…

Ah, ¡al carajo!

**Fin Kenny POV  
><strong>

En ese momento ocurrió lo menos esperado. Kenny McCormick unió sus labios en un tierno beso con Butters. Cuando sus rostros se separaron, Butters pudo ver en la cara de Kenny un sonrojo, y en sus ojos un brillo, como si segundos antes no hubiese pasado nada malo, como si sus mejillas jamás hubiesen sido manchadas con una sola lágrima, como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

**Flashback**

**- **Aquí tienes, toma un poco de café, Ken – Dijo Butters, acercándole amigablemente una taza

-Somos tus amigos, no dejaremos que arruines tu vida

- No estoy arruinando mi vida, déjenme, ¡carajo! – dijo agresivamente Kenny, segundos después vomitando sobre Butters, _pero a él parece no importarle._

- Así es amigo, déjalo salir –Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios

-Yo sólo quiero dormir…

-Sí, necesita dormir mucho nuestro amiguito – Respondió de nuevo Butters, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Kenny y luego dejando su brazo sobre su espalda.

**Fin del Flashbak**

-Butters, tú… tú siempre estuviste a mi lado, y yo no me había podido dar cuenta. – Dijo Kenny mirándolo a los ojos, pidiéndole disculpas sin decirlo.

-E-está bien Kenny, sabes que soy un amigo incondicional – Dijo el pequeño rubio, frotándose los nudillos.

- Pero yo quisiera, qué fuéramos algo más que amigos – Dijo el otro rubio, al tiempo que tomó el rostro de Butters y plantó un suave beso en sus labios nuevamente. El sonrojo invadió las caras de ambos, algo comprensible en Butters, pero totalmente nuevo en Kenny.

-¿Te gustaría estar…? es decir, tú quisieras… agh, carajo, BUTTERS, ¿SERÍAS MI NOVIO?

Butters sonrió y asintió tímidamente, mientras Kenny lo abrazaba y miraba al cielo, porque si alguna vez quiso morir para siempre, ahora no quería que acabara nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal les pareció? algo cursi en mi opinión xD pero me encantó, teniendo en cuenta que es la primer cosa que escribo... y recuerden, si me dejan review sería taaaaan feliz :D (Ok, yo sé que no cuadra en esta historia, pero prometo hacer un Creek si dejan review) :3<strong>


End file.
